


Phone Call

by resonae



Series: Sexual Tension [7]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Beads, Anal Plug, M/M, Phone Sex, Rimming, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy's all the way on the other side of the states, and Colin gives him a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> For maidenofiron157’s prompt,
> 
> Ooh, goodie! How about some phone sex~? Like, both of them are on separate sets on opposite sides of the country or something, and its the first day of Jeremy’s shoot, and when he opens up his travel bag, as well as his clothes, he finds lube and plugs and the like (which Colin put there and the airport magically didn’t find out about, hehe). He calls Colin to complain about it, but then - BOOM. Phone sex. Sexy, sexy phone sex. A prompt well done, I think. Thank you~!
> 
> and
> 
> Farrenner, rimming, 69. Jeremy blows Colin off while being rimmed and feeling really embarrassed.

Jeremy collapses onto his hotel bed. Traveling always makes him tired. September in New York is the worst: the temperature fluctuates from high 90’s to low 50’s, it feels and looks like it’s going to rain all the time but doesn’t really, and it gets dark too quickly.

 

But here he is. It’s late at night because his plane was delayed, and it sucks, but at least here he is now. He’s hungry but at the same time can’t be bothered to go look for food. He settles for flopping down on the bed. He’ll call Colin, after a quick nap. Really.

 

Apparently that doesn’t go to plan, because he jolts awake when his phone rings shrilly in his pocket. “Hello?”

 

[Ah, you were asleep.] Colin chuckles on the other end. [I was wondering why you didn’t call. How was the plane ride?]

 

Jeremy flips onto his back – his neck hurts from being twisted to one side. “Delayed.” He groans. “There was shitty turbulence or something on the way here, and then we were in taxi for at least an hour down on the ground.” Colin makes a sympathetic noise. “I was gonna call you after a nap.”

 

He can hear Colin’s smile on the other end. [Yeah, I know. Listen, babe, do me a favor and open up your suitcase for me.] Jeremy raises an eyebrow, but does as he’s told. He zips the suitcase open. There are his clothes, his shoes, his toiletries and - he stops. [Found it?] Colin chuckles, and Jeremy pulls the nondescript black bag out.

 

He opens the zipper – out tumble the anal beads he hasn’t seen for a while, the rubber plug he’s become too familiar with lately, a thick vibrator and a tube of lube. “God.” He sighs. “This is why you told me to check my luggage in, huh?”

 

[Didn’t want the airport staff looking at you weird.] Colin laughs. [You awake, baby?]

 

“Yeah.”

 

[Take your clothes off. You must still have your coat on. Put me on speaker, sweets.] Jeremy obliges quickly, slipping his coat, jeans and shirt off quickly. He pauses at his boxers but slips them off in the end, sighing. [Good. That’s good.] Jeremy doesn’t know how Colin knows his got his clothes all off. [You’re in a soundproof room, Jeremy, so scream as loud as you want to.] Jeremy gulps. [Prop a pillow behind your back, and lean on the bed rest. Now, lube your fingers up good. I told you I’m going to make you finger yourself one day, didn’t I? Soak up three fingers for me, Jeremy. Index, middle, ring. You’re a lefty, right? Use your right hand.]

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy whispers, and Colin catches it and laughs. He squeezes out the lube onto his fingers until they’re slick. “What now?”

 

[All right. Use your index finger first. Circle around – don’t shove it in there, or you’ll hurt yourself. Ease it in, Jeremy. Slow and nice.] Jeremy tilts his head back as he pushes his index finger inside. His teeth chatter as it slips past the first knuckle, the second, and then it’s fully inside. [How’s it feel?]

 

“Tight.” He answers, breathless. He wants to relax around his finger, to make the intrusion less uncomfortable, but the heat is _tight_ and inviting and he doesn’t even know if he wants it to end, even if it’s just on his finger. 

Colin snickers. [Yeah. Move it slowly in and out, in and out.] Jeremy follows the rhythm Colin gives him, in when Colin says so and out when he dictates, even though it’s a little too fast for him. [Ready for that second finger, Renner?] Colin says, breathless.

 

“Have you got your cock out?” Jeremy wonders out loud.

 

Colin laughs. [Yeah, baby. I’m tugging on my cock. Now for that second finger. You can take it easy, Jeremy, it’s all lubed up. Take your finger out, and push two fingers in. Slowly.] Jeremy’s hips arch off the bed a little as he pushes two fingers in. The angle is a little awkward, and he bites his lip. [Hook your fingers upward, toward your stomach. Poke around a little – ah, you’ve found it.] Jeremy lets out a shuddered moan. He can feel it on his fingers, a small bump where his prostate gland is. He presses down on it, massaging and he writhes around it. [None of that.] Colin chuckles. [No touching your prostate until I say so, all right?]

 

“All right. God damn it, Colin.” Jeremy says, closing his eyes. He moves his wrists the way Colin tells him to, not just in and out but rotating. When Colin tells him to scissor his fingers apart he does. It feels weird, spreading himself open, but his body trembles and he lets out a wanton moan. “Colin, more, _please_.”

 

[Yeah.] Colin whispers. [Yeah, you’re ready for that third one. Take everything out and push it all in. You’re so good, aren’t you? I want you to stroke your prostate when you push it in.] Jeremy almost screams as he does. It burns, the stretch, as it always does, but the pleasure curling in his toes makes it worth it. [In, out, rotate.] Colin coaxes, and Jeremy finds it hard to concentrate. [You’re doing so good, baby. Spread your fingers wide inside you. That’s it.] Jeremy shudders. His fingers are forcing him open past the point of being uncomfortable into being painful, but he can’t get himself to stop. [How’s it feel, baby?]

 

“Good.” Jeremy breathes, choking on air. “God, it’s so tight.”

 

Colin laughs. [I bet you wish you could fuck yourself. But the only cock you’re getting is mine, Jeremy. Go ahead, spread yourself good. The rubber hurts if you’re not stretched enough, remember?] Jeremy remembers, so he ignores the awkward angle to finger himself, shivering all the while. [Feel good?]

 

Jeremy sighs. “Yeah. I need something bigger.”

 

[Feisty.] Colin snickers. [Let’s start with the rubber one, baby. Lube it up real good, or it’ll hurt.] Jeremy squeezes the lube onto it. [There’s another bottle of lube in there, so use the whole thing.] Well, good, Jeremy thinks, because he’s already used the whole thing. [Take it slow. I know you don’t like it when I go slow, but it’s mostly to keep you from getting hurt.]

 

Jeremy’s laugh is stuttered as he positions the plug and starts pushing it inside. “Mostly.” Colin laughs, but it comes out more as a breathless pant. “Are you picturing me right now?”

 

Colin doesn’t even bother denying. [Yes. You must be such a sexy mess right now, Jeremy. Legs spread wide open, fingering yourself and fucking yourself with a dildo. I can get off on this right now. Push it in slow, Jeremy. Can you feel it spreading you open?]

 

God, yes, he can. Jeremy throws his head back, not even caring he bangs his head on the headboard. He obeys Colin’s pace, and when it’s fully lodged in, he whimpers. “Too much. I can’t – it’s too much, I can’t move it by myself.”

 

[I suppose this is when the fuck machine would come in handy. Too bad I can’t ship it there.] Colin sighs. [It’s all right if you can’t move it. Lie back and rest a bit, Jeremy. I wish I was there to move it for you. Twist it around a bit in there, so it doesn’t dry up. Can you do that for me?] Colin’s voice is gentle, and Jeremy closes his eyes and grips the bottom of the plug to rotate it. [Describe yourself for me, baby.]

 

It causes a gentle stimulation that’s not too overwhelming. “I’ve got my legs spread on the bed. Knees bent, feet on the mattress.” Jeremy hears Colin’s breath quicken. “The plug’s all – it’s all slippery, and that’s not just lube.”

 

Colin growls, and Jeremy smiles as he closes his eyes. [Oh, Jeremy.] Colin coos. [You’re going to be the death of me one day. Flip over, get on your knees. It’ll a better angle to move it.]

 

Jeremy obeys quickly, and reaches between his legs to grip the base of the plug. He moves it in a pace Colin dictates, slow and steady at first and then rising to an erratic, rapid thrusting with the snap of his wrists. The pressure builds, slowly but surely, and his toes curl and he grips the pillow with one fist. He’s so close, so close. [Stop.] Colin demands, and Jeremy freezes. [I don’t want you to come with this one. Pick up the vibrator.]

 

Jeremy does, tossing the plug onto the bed. He lubes up the vibrator, and he’s somewhat taken aback by the fact that this doesn’t embarrass him anymore. There used to be a time when he used to just lie back and let Colin do everything. It’s one thing to be the passive partner getting fucked. It’s another to actively participate in his fucking.

 

He tosses the thought aside. He’s long come to accept that enjoying having Colin up his ass isn’t anything to be ashamed of, or anything that feminizes him in any way. He just enjoys a different kind of sexual stimulation, is all. [Baby, you listening?]

 

“Yeah.” Jeremy sighs. He drops down to his knees again and rubs the vibrator against himself before sliding it in slowly. “It’s big.” He whispers, voice tight. It _is_ big, bigger than the usual, but it’s not as big as he’s taken. Colin only hums, and by the sound of his breaths, he’s probably jerking off again. Jeremy makes a point not to bite his moans back as he pushes the vibrator inside completely, clicking it on at Colin’s instructions.

 

[Can you move it?] Colin asks, his voice hushed.

 

Jeremy nods, not trusting his voice, before he realizes Colin can’t see him. “Yeah.” He answers, hand already moving. It takes him a bit of trial and error to figure out the angle to jab his prostate, but when he does he shudders and lets out a cry. He can’t get himself to stop, sobbing in overwhelming sensations he’s giving himself. His orgasm topples him forward onto the bed, shivering, limp-boned with his ass stuck in the air, vibrator still buzzing obscenely.

 

There’s a knock on his door, and he freezes. He doesn’t move, and the knock continues. [Open the door, Jeremy.] Colin says, voice husky. [Don’t dress, don’t take the vibrator out. Trust me.]

Jeremy gets up and stumbles a bit before he can feign a proper walk. He opens the door. Colin is standing there, grinning. His cheeks are flushed and he’s panting a bit hard, and he’s got the phone to his ear. “How… what?”

 

Colin pushes him inside and the door clicks shut behind him. “Missed you.” Colin snickers. He turns Jeremy around and hums appreciatively at the sight. Dexterous fingers swipe at the stretched rim before taking a grip around the vibrator. “Brace yourself against the wall.” Jeremy obeys quickly. He hasn’t fully comprehended that _Colin is here now_ , but he’s more than happy to hand over the reins. Colin lowers himself and then –

 

“Oh god.” Jeremy cries out. “Colin, what the fuck?”

 

“Mm. Shh, baby. Enjoy it.” Colin grins as Jeremy looks back down at him. Colin’s tongue darts out and swipes a lazy path around the vibrator, and Jeremy shivers. “I realized I never rimmed you before, so might as well.” Colin’s tongue is firm against his stretched pucker, and Jeremy all but claws at the wall before him as the tongue teases in wet strokes. “Wonder if it’ll fit?”

 

Jeremy only whimpers in reply before Colin’s tongue presses firmly at his taut hole, and the tongue slides inside for quick moments, in and out, as Colin laps at him. Jeremy’s knees are about to buckle, and Colin makes a tutting noise. “I can’t – I can’t stay up, I’m gonna fall.”

 

Colin chuckles. “On the bed on your back, legs spread wide for me, baby.” Jeremy all but runs to the bed and does as instructed. Colin doesn’t, however, straddle his ass – he climbs on top of Jeremy, and Jeremy recognizes the position. He’s done it before, with women, and usually him on top. Colin’s cock hangs heavily to his face. “Take it, Jeremy. I’m gonna fuck your throat raw with it.”

 

Jeremy opens his mouth. He’s still not used to blow jobs, especially since he was introduced to it when Colin had his little rape fantasy, and he can’t deepthroat to save his life, but he can suck and lick. Colin doesn’t push him, and Jeremy feels the cock slide inside his mouth only to the brink of inducing his gag reflex.

 

Colin takes him easily into his mouth, but what throws Jeremy off is the vibrator sliding out of him. He tries to speak up, but Colin starts moving his hips and Jeremy’s question is lost. “Mm. Remember these things?” Colin touches something cool to his thigh, and Jeremy freezes. The beads. “Don’t struggle, now. We’ll go easy.”

 

Going easy isn’t really possible, Jeremy thinks, with those things, but Colin presses one into him and it eases inside better than Jeremy remembers. Still, he groans around Colin’s cock, and Colin grunts in reply. Colin keeps three fingers firmly inside his quivering hole, closed roughly around the metal bead as he bobs his head up and down Jeremy’s erection, causing Jeremy to thrust his hips upward. Colin lets him, but it’s not long before another bead is pressing into him.

 

Jeremy doesn’t know what it is, whether it’s Colin’s insistent sucking on his cock, or if it’s Colin’s own manhood pressing into his throat, or if it’s the beads, shoving inside him, but he keens, reaching his second orgasm. Colin drinks it as he always does, swallowing almost eagerly.

 

When Jeremy comes down from his orgasm high, he’s aware of three heavy weights inside him. Colin climbs off of him. “You’re not gonna come?” Jeremy says, throat raw.

 

“Already came twice in my hotel room.” Colin winks, settling between Jeremy’s thighs. “Can you take another one, or no?”

 

“You’re actually asking?”

 

Colin grins. “You’re keeping these in for dinner, Jeremy. I rather you not be _too_ full.” Oh. God. Jeremy’s eyes widen. “We’re ordering room service, don’t worry.” Colin kisses the inside of his knee. “I’d like to see you walk around in public with a toy stuffed inside you, but these are a bit too much for you to handle like that.”

 

Since Colin is actually taking mercy on him, Jeremy decides to take the leap. “One more.” He whispers, letting his head fall back. “I don’t think I can take five, but one more.” Colin rubs his thigh and the pressure against his anus is back. The fourth one, as it did last time, struggles going inside, stopping midway and refusing to fill inside. Colin presses, insistent, and it wedges inside, causing Jeremy to wriggle and gasp. It’s uncomfortable, and he feels full.

 

“I don’t think I can eat dinner.” Jeremy whispers as Colin reaches over him for the hotel phone. He orders quickly, and Jeremy doesn’t even hear the order.

 

Colin kisses his cheek. “You’ll be hungry when you smell the food. Go take a shower, Jeremy. You’re covered in semen.” Jeremy groans, because he is. He’s sticky and sweaty, but he also doesn’t think he can move with the toys inside him. “Come on, up you get.” Colin pats his stomach and helps him sit up.

 

Walking with the beads inside is, as Jeremy figured, incredibly uncomfortable. Colin pushes him through the entire way, whipping the top sheet off the bed and tossing it to the floor in the process. Colin doesn’t follow him to the shower – someone has to get the door when room service comes.

 

So Jeremy stands in the shower, feeling like his stomach’s cramping, with one bead still hanging lewdly out of him, wondering when this became normal to his life.


End file.
